Two Men and an Old Woman
'Two Men and an Old Woman' was a famous Book written by civilians of Shadow Moon in Secondary Era. Content Beautiful and sunny day on Shadow Moon.Two Men,Alan'arr and Dran was a about to buy a new small house in the forest.It was an old house made from woods.The ownders of the house was waiting for Alan and Dran.Two Boys arrived and was happy to see the house they wanted to buy.After looking around the house,boys was agree to buy it and they paid to the owners.Suddenly,Alan asked a question to the owner: :"Why would you sell this beautiful house?" :Alan asked the owner. :"Well if I tell you,you might wont believe it." :Alan laughed for a second,but then asked again: :''Nah,com'on,tell us,we wont tell anybody if it is personal. Owner began telling the story.Her eyes were full of darkness and she was threatened.But she wanted to warn the boys and through the power began telling the story. :"Long time ago,when me and my husband boughts this house,we were happy as you are now.My mother were with me that day.We lived in the house for 10 years.My momther became sick and she became crazy.All the day she was crushing all the stuff in her room.She was uncontrolable.We tried to call a doctor but he said that we must leave my mother as fast as we can.I couldn't leave my mother alone,so we didn't listen to the doctor.Next year,mother became crazier and we was scared of her.We locked her in room and didn't let her out of it.All the night she was talking to herself and jumping on the bed.She tried to break out of the door but she couldn't.She gave up and went into the cabinet standing next to the door.Next morning,when i unlocked the door,my mother wasnt there.I looked inside the cabinet and I found her.She was lying dead with her eyes open.I throwed away the food that was on the tray and ran into my husband.After that event happened,mother always came to my room as a ghost and scared me.We decided to leave the house as fast as we can. After telling that story to the boys,the laughed and turned in to enter the house.Next day,they called their friends to celebrate the housewarming at the evening.They were singing songs and dancing.Drinking and smoking.Suddenly all the lights went off.Alan went to the his room (room where owner's mother was living) to find candles.Suddenly,old woman appeared behind him.she had a knife in her hands.She swung and almost killed Alan but unfortunatly Dran came into the room asking if Alan found the candles. After the long celebration,Alan's girlfriend stayed with Alan whole night.They slept together.Suddenly,old woman with the knife was walking forward to Alan's girlfriend.Maria (Alan's girlfriend) were stepping back to the window.Suddenly an old woman swung and killed Maria.Unfortuantly that was only the dream.Maria didn't sleep whole night.She was looking at that cabinet.On the morning,Alan found Maria sitting on the chair and crying.She kicked Alan and left the house. Week after,Dran left to his family in the capital city and in the night alan was returning home when suddenly saw an old woman looking at him through the open window in the house.Alan was scared and didn't want to go inside.She set outside.He didn't want to call to his friends.and he knew that no one could be at home.Then he decided to go inside when he saw a light in the kitchen.He understood that Dran was in the house.He was angry at Dran now.Then he went in his room to put his suit case into the cabinet.He opened the door of the cabinet and saw Dran,lying dead.Suddenly,Old Woman with the knife appeared behind the Alan and stubbed him. Category:Books